


In Which Amy Santiago Adopts One Jacob Peralta

by Ot3srock



Series: Adopted Jake Peralta [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Adorable Jake Peralta, Anxious Amy Santiago, Kid Fic, Kid Jake Peralta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-09 03:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ot3srock/pseuds/Ot3srock
Summary: Where Amy's backup backup babysitter is out and she has to take her son to work.





	In Which Amy Santiago Adopts One Jacob Peralta

**Author's Note:**

> Very short fic, but I will post other works in the series with other adoption scenarios; mainly Kevin/Holt adopting Jake.

Jake was sitting in his mother’s rolly chair, spinning in circles until he got dizzy and fell out of the chair. He had just fallen from his third spin cycle of this when a figure stopped in front of him. Jake looked up at the figure and waited for the two separate sections of it to mold into one. When they did, he saw it was a large man with a similar complexion to his Uncle Terry.

“Hello, little one,” the man greeted as Jake stood and sat back in the chair, kicking his legs.

“Hello!” Jake answered just as his mother had taught him.

“Are you lost? Where are your parents?” the man asked.

“I’m not lost, my mommy is going potty right now,” Jake told the man.

“Okay, who’s your mommy?” Jake didn’t have time to answer that, because his mommy came rushing up a second after the man had asked where she was.

“Mommy!” he exclaimed, lifting his arms to be picked up. “Missed you,” he whispered into her neck.

“Jakey, I was gone for less than two minutes,” Mommy reminded him, petting his hair gently.

“Yeah, but it felt like twenty hours,” Jake replied. “That’s nearly a whole lifetime!” Mommy just chuckled and kissed his cheek.

“This is your son?” the man asked. He sure was full of questions, it seemed.

“Yes. Captain Holt, this is Jake. Jake, this is my boss, Captain Holt,” Mommy introduced. Jake waved happily.

“Nice to meet you, Cap’ain Holt,” Jake told the man happily, sticking out his hand just like his mommy had taught him. Captain Holt shook his hand gently with a curt nod.

“And you as well, Jacob. Santiago, can I talk to you for a moment?”

“Of course, Captain.” Amy set her son down in the chair again. “Stay here, okay, Jakey? Mommy will be right back,” she instructed. Jake nodded and Amy followed Captain Holt to his office, closing the door behind her.

“Did I miss a memo about ‘bring your kid to work day’?” Captain Holt asked, sitting down in his chair and crossing his hands in his lap.

“No, sir. It’s just the babysitter canceled on me because she had a family emergency,” Amy explained.

“Do you not have a backup babysitter?"

"Yes, I do, sir, but she came down ill. This was the backup backup babysitter. The first broke her leg," Amy informed.

“Ah. Well, if it is entirely necessary, then I suppose his presence will be overlooked just this once,” Holt told her stiffly, as usual.

“Thank you, Captain.” Amy went back to her desk, where Jake was spinning her desk chair in circles, using the edge of her desk to push himself around.

“Okay, Jakey, you gotta let Mommy work, alright?” she said.

“Alright, Mommy,” Jake agreed and Amy picked him up, resting him in her lap when she sat back down.

It was about an hour and a half later that Jake started to squirm on her lap. Amy looked down from where she was working on the write-up of her latest criminal catch and saw Jake’s hands unceremoniously shoved between his legs.

“Jakey, do you need to go potty?” Amy asked, smoothing his brown hair back from his forehead with the palm of her hand.

“No, Mommy. I don’t gotta go potty,” Jake denied, removing his hands from between his legs and playing with his fingers. Amy dismissed it, but barely half an hour later, Jake was squirming and whimpering.

“Jakey, are you _ sure _ you don’t need to go potty?” she asked. Jake bit his lip and shook his head.

“I don’ gotta go potty, Mommy. I’m a big boy and big boys can hold it,” he told her.

“Okay.” Amy lifted the boy up onto her desk so he was facing her. “Jakey, you know that big boys can hold their pee-pee, but they also know when to tell Mommy that they’ve gotta go potty,” she told him.

“Really?” Jake’s eyes widened tremendously and there was a curious sparkle in them.

“Yes. Big boys know when they have to go potty and they can tell Mommy or another adult that they have to go,” Amy explained.

“B-but Donny Pembroke said that big boys could hold their pee-pee for the whole school day and that I’m not a big boy ‘cause I have accidents,” Jake informed his mother. Amy sighed. “But, Mommy, it was only one accident, I promise! I forgot to go potty before naptime and I wet my pants and the mat.”

“I know, baby. I’m not upset at you. I’m upset that Donny told you that, because it’s not true. What Mommy just told you is true, okay?” Jake nodded.

“Okay, Mommy,” he replied. “Mommy?”

“Yes, baby boy?”

“I gotta go potty,” Jake admitted, looking down. “Can I go potty like Uncle Terry? In the big boys’ room?”

“Of course you can, my big boy.”


End file.
